My hero
by Mbav247
Summary: Maddie caught Danny phantom doing a heroic act and starts to rethink everything. Will she change her mind or will she continue her ways? Maddie and Danny bonding fanfic. one-shot


**Here is a one-shot of some maddie and danny bonding! i can do another one same plot just not have his secret revealed if you ask but if not i am not going to. i got this idea reading some maddie and danny bonding fanfic then i went to sleep then i woke up with the idea in my head and wrote it down as fast as my hand could move. in case anyone was curious. hope you enjoy it and yea disclaimer i dont own danny phantom butch hartmen does so yea. **

Maddie was out walking around when she noticed there was a fire down the street, not soon after she saw the fire a small object came flying through the sky. She ran down the street to see what was going on, there were people surrounding the building and the firefighters haven't arrived yet. The flying object was none other than the towns public enemy #1 Danny Phantom he was going into the fire, saving as many people as he could, burning himself more and more as he went in and out of the building. Maddie watched as everyone was saved and the fire destroyed the apartment complex if Danny Phantom had not been there people would have died. The firefighters took over taking care of anyone that might have been injured.

Maddie left thinking. _The ghost boy went into the fire not worrying about himself and any burns he could receive and saving those people. If he was an evil ghost wouldn't he left them to die? Maybe he isn't an evil ghost? No all ghost are evil! But I could always be wrong..._ Soon she reached the front of her house and when she walked in she heard a thud from upstairs. She ran up to see what it was. When she got there she looked into Jazz's room first to see if it was her that had made the thud. Next she checked Danny's room when she opened the door slightly, she could see her son trying (and failing) to put a wrap around to what look like burns. Maddie burst through Danny's room.

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON!" Maddie freaked out and Danny froze. Maddie looked at Danny frozen with fear in his eyes and she calmed down trying not scare him.

"Danny what happened?" Maddie said coming into the room to help her son.

"Umm...err...I helped save people from a fire." Danny said half telling the truth

"Why? You could have gotten hurt worse then you are"

"Because mom I like to think I am hero and help people"

they sat there in silence for a moment

"Mom? Can I ask you something and you not get mad or upset about it?"

"What is Danny?"

"What is _**your **_trueopinion on Danny Phantom?" Maddie thought for a second

"Well today I saw him going into a burning building and pulling people out and he looked pretty burned already, but still went back to save more people he luckily saved all those people before the building collapsed to the ground so I believe I am starting to think he is hero what about you Danny want do you think of Danny Phantom?"

"Well he saves us every day maybe even when we don't notice and like you said he saved all those people so I think he is a hero, but of course I can't say that about myself now can I?"

Maddie heard his last sentence and repeated in her head a couple of times _I can't say that about myself now can I? _No matter how many times she said it she was still honestly confused

"What do you mean Danny?" she asked

"I mean I have been meaning to tell you something for a while mom, have you ever wonder how all of the sudden the portal starting working? well that was me you guys put the on button on the inside and well I saw how disappointed you were I felt bad but I didn't do anything at the moment it was when I showed Sam and Tucker and they convinced me to go inside, but don't be upset with them it was my decision to go in, but I was electrocuted and my DNA is now infused with ghost DNA which makes me a halfa a half human half ghost hybrid." Danny said still worried what his mother might say or react with this information. Maddie leaned into her son and hugged him and let tears roll down he face, her baby boy is a hero he saved all those people.

"I love you Danny and I'm proud of you." Danny was shocked, his mother surprisingly took that well and he was happy about it. Maddie finished wrapping Danny up with the bandaged knowing that those wounds are wounds of a hero. She looked at the clock it was late

"Well it's late and you should get rest with those burns."

"Tomorrow you can ask any questions you have and I will explain everything more I love you mom"

"I love you to Danny goodnight" she kissed her baby boy goodnight and went turned off the light and left she went and laid down in her room with the last thought of the day was _I didn't think it was possible for someone to be so proud of someone else this much, but I am. I am proud of my son._


End file.
